Air yang Jatuh
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Pemikiran yang dipenuhi logika terkadang dapat membunuh imajinasi yang seharusnya ada. Meskipun begitu, Jack Frost dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Jamie terus tumbuh dengan timbunan logika rumit. Tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada.


**Disclaimer: DreamWorks Animation**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Air yang Jatuh:.**

"_Karena kau membuat segalanya terlihat, Jamie."—Jack Frost._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergerakan kaki kokoh Jamie kali ini tidak selumrah hari-hari dingin sebelumnya. Pikiran dan kakinya berlomba dalam kecemasan melewati ambang normal. Topinya yang terjatuh bahkan diabaikan hanya untuk mencapai belokan terakhir. Rumahnya telah terlihat, namun terasa begitu jauh di ujung horizon.

Semenjak pagi firasat tidak menyenangkan telah mengunjungi hatinya. Ia tidak tahu terminologi yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasa. Semua masih terasa kabur pagi itu namun dapat begitu menyesakkan hingga berimbas pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Konsentrasi sempurna sirna dari pikiran.

Dua malam sebelumnya ia belum menangkap sulur-sulur aneh pada Jack Frost (atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak langsung menyadari). Sang Pembawa Kegembiraan itu masih bersikap menghibur selayaknya ukiran pakis es di kaca jendela yang selalu menyambutnya di setiap pagi. Mengantar dirinya dengan aura kegembiraan yang menyelubungi.

Kejadian itu kembali tertampil.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Jack yang baru muncul dari kegamangan cahaya. "Kau harus percaya pada ibumu, Jamie. Ketika aku datang, hidungmu akan bermasalah, dan terlebih ini sudah malam," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Jamie.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan membuat hidungku bermasalah lebih dari ini," jawabnya dengan suara tertahan karena flu namun masih sempat menampilkan senyum mengembangnya.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Ia terkekeh lagi dengan gestur yang khas sebelum ekspresinya berubah datar. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Jamie terkesiap. "Maksudmu?"

"Jamie, sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengerti sifatmu. Senyummu memang masih sama, namun aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Jamie melirik sejenak sebelum kembali pada langit gelap. "Aku tidak suka memikirkan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebingunganku terhadap semua hal magis yang kauciptakan. Aku selalu memikirkan ini."

Jack menghentikan perputaran tongkatnya. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menoleh ke arah Jamie. Ia yakin masih melihat Jamie di sebelahnya, namun kesadaran akan Jamie yang dulu tidaklah sama. Anak yang dulunya begitu antusias pada segala hal berbau imajinasi telah tertempa dengan logika rumit seiring pertumbuhannya. Jack tidak pernah tahu ilmu apa yang dimakan Jamie selama di sekolah. Pastilah ilmu yang dapat merenggangkan keberadaan dirinya sebagai makhluk dalam mitologi.

Dan seorang Jack Frost sadar hari ini akan datang kepadanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau tahu, berpikir terlalu lama akan merusak pikiranmu."

"Mungkin itu yang terjadi sekarang." Jamie mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau dan para Penjaga lain dapat hidup abadi? Bukankah itu telah keluar dari konteks… konteks…."

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak tahu," potongnya seakan mengerti pada maksud Jamie. "…Apa kau masih memercayaiku?"

Jamie terenyak. Pertanyaan cukup sensitif bagi Sang Pelindung Kegembiraan itu sejak satu per satu teman-temannya mulai bersikap skeptis tentang keberadaan Jack Frost yang dianggap tidak lebih dari teman khayalan belaka.

"Aku—percaya. Hanya bingung."

"Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Kau semakin dewasa, bahkan sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku." Jack tergelak lalu terdiam dengan canggung. "Terkadang mata dapat menipu, menyembunyikan pemahaman yang harusnya dapat dimengerti."

"Huh?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan sama berharganya dengan tongkatku. Jadi jangan khawatir," gumamnya sambil menampilkan cengiran sebelum kembali berdiri. Ia berbalik dan bersama angin ia melayang pergi ditelan kegelapan di sudut kota.

Jamie bersumpah ia melihat raut sangat berbeda saat Jack memunggunginya. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak ingin menginterpretasikan perasaan tidak terperinya.

**.:123:.**

Jamie menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia masih berlari mengejar sesuatu yang masih tidak kasatmata di pupilnya, Jack Frost. Ia merutuki tindakan memburaikan beberapa tumpukan hatinya di malam itu dan kekurangpekaannya. Tidak sepantasnya ia berkata seperti itu pada teman yang tidak pernah absen menyapanya ketika ia memasuki kamar.

Ketika ia hampir melewati pagar rumah, kakinya terjerembab oleh batu yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan salju yang akan mencair. Tas yang tidak sempat ditutup sebelumnya terbuka. Buku berhamburan keluar. Ingatan acak mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak pernah ingat punya kenangan di hari itu, ketika Jack Frost mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya yang hampir terjatuh dari dahan pohon.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dari ujung kesadaran. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan titik awal kebimbangan seorang Jack Frost?

"Es membuat segalanya licin. Kau harus berhati-hati, Jamie," gumam Jack setelah anak laki-laki berambut sewarna kenari itu berhasil diselamatkan dan mereka duduk di salah satu dahannya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan antusias. Guratan yang masih sama dengan waktu pertama kali Jamie melihat wujud Jack Frost di kamarnya.

Jack menaikkan ujung bibirnya penuh misteri. "Sejak aku melihat kau hampir terjatuh."

"Rasanya sulit sekali bersembunyi darimu."

"Karena kau membuat segalanya terlihat, Jamie."

"Tapi aku pikir aku tidak mencolok."

"Sayangnya, bukan itu maksudku."

Jamie mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanya. "Lalu…?"

Jack mendesah. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara hampa. Tidak lama untuk butiran salju melayang pelan dari ujung tongkat kayunya. Anak di sebelahnya masih menunggu dengan ornamen kepingan salju di pupilnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membedakan hujan air dengan hujan salju?"

Ia berpikir sejenak. Saraf-saraf halus di otaknya mencoba mencari tumpukan pengetahuan yang pernah tersimpan.

"Hujan air terjadi karena kondensasi dari air—"

"Hentikan berbicara ilmiah. Aku hanya mengerti jawaban yang sederhana dan konotasi yang menyenangkan," gumamnya sambil memutar kedua bola mata perak bersinarnya, jenuh.

"Mungkin—wujudnya," jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Itu maksudku! Walaupun salju juga berasal dari air yang mengkristal, tetap saja apa yang dilihat oleh mata berbeda." Jack mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada udara kosong. Perlahan, salju mulai menimpa telapaknya. "Sebelum aku terlihat, aku adalah air yang jatuh di telapak tangan. Tetesannya dapat dirasakan, namun pada dasarnya air adalah entitas yang transparan—tidak terlihat, sehingga akan jatuh kembali dan menghilang.

"Sekarang aku adalah air… air yang telah mengkristal menjadi salju. Air yang memberikan motif berbeda di setiap kristal yang turun. Air yang dapat ditumpuk-tumpuk menjadi entitas yang solid. Karena itu, kau membuat segalanya terlihat! Kau yang memberikanku wujud pada tanah yang tidak pernah mengakuiku."

Jamie terperangah. Tercetak jelas di kedua bola mata yang membesar takjub. Bahkan kedua bibirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan salah satu giginya yang telah menghilang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan salju di permukaan telapak tangan Jack.

"Jadi artinya kita akan terus—"

Belum sempat kalimat itu terucap sempurna, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggeleng tegas.

Jack menggenggam erat tangan penuh saljunya. Tidak ada lagi kepingan halus yang berjatuhan dari ujung tongkat. Ia menoleh pada ekspresi kaget Jamie yang tidak memperkirakan tindakannya. Jack menarik ujung bibirnya lebih tinggi dengan tambahan wajah serius. Ah, bisa dibilang, pemuda es itu tidak pandai mengungkapkan ekspresi yang lebih tepat selain itu.

"Sayangnya, salju tetaplah air yang akan jatuh ke bawah," tetesan air keluar dari celah jemarinya, "dan akan menghilang."

"Jack…." Jamie memahami. Ia sungguh memahami maksud temannya itu, namun ia menggeleng. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuknya.

Jack menyadari dan ia menyesalinya. Terlalu muda bagi Jamie untuk mengerti arti perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Yang pastinya akan begitu membekas di ingatan dan hati anak muda itu.

"Ayolah, Jam… aku tidak butuh tangisan. Aku hanya bercanda. Jack Frost tidak akan pernah menghilang walaupun hanya kau yang memercayai keberadaanku!" ucapnya sambil tergelak dengan perasaan berkelimut bengap.

Jamie tidak menyadari satu hal, ketika ia mulai membentangkan senyum puas, sesungguhnya Jack tidak sepenuhnya abadi layaknya dunia yang juga memiliki akhir.

Dan setelah waktu bergulung sedemikian rupa, Jamie remaja menyadari ia adalah anak terbodoh yang terlalu polos untuk mengerti sasaran kalimatnya. Jack Frost telah memberikan pertanda jauh sebelum firasat di pagi tadi datang. Dan sekaranglah puncaknya.

Jamie menegakkan kepalanya dengan sebulat harapan besar tertumpu di bahu, namun yang dilihat berbeda.

Jack Frost tidak lagi mengulurkan tangannya seperti di hari itu.

"Jack… Jack!" teriaknya. Ia segera bangkit tanpa memedulikan salju yang masih menempel. Pintu rumah diterobos hampir beriringan dengan suara teriakan ibunya.

Ia segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Gagang telah digenggam, namun ia menunggu detik penuh misteri bergulir. Napas tidak teratur membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Pintu kamar yang memartisi antara dirinya dan Jack seakan menjadi penentu kebimbangan seorang Jack Frost.

Jamie menarik napas sebisa paru-parunya menampung. "Aku harap kau masih di sana. Masih menyambutku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya…," bisiknya pada udara hampa dengan penuh harapan.

Gagang memutar pelan. Pintu terbuka sempurna. Hening merajai.

Jamie terdiam sangat lama.

"Jack…?"

Sayangnya kali ini tanpa respons, sekarang dan seterusnya.

Jamie menjatuhkan pandangan. Segala perasaan bercampur aduk hingga ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang bergemuruh di hatinya.

"Setidaknya katakan 'selamat tinggal' padaku…."

Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati jendela yang terbuka (ia tidak ingat pernah membukanya). Salju berjatuhan. Ya, ia tidak salah lihat. Salju berjatuhan di depan gerbang musim semi. Ia yakin Jack masih tetap berdiri di sebalik pintu kamar dengan wujud yang telah transparan. Sama seperti yang terjadi sesaat sebelum wujud Jack terpantul pertama kali di matanya. Ia menyadari, tidak ada sambutan yang terucap, tidak seharusnya ada kalimat perpisahan terlisan dari mereka.

'_Terkadang mata dapat menipu, menyembunyikan pemahaman yang harusnya dapat dimengerti.'_

Kilasan kalimat Jack melintas. Ia tersenyum menyadari sesuatu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, tidak semua air yang jatuh akan menghilang. Menguap bukan berarti sempurna menghilang, melainkan merupakan tahap awal untuk membentuk awan baru." Senyum Jamie semakin mengembang. "Kau hanya tidak terlihat. Kau masih ada, bukan?"

Udara dingin berembus masuk. Jamie mengenalnya. Kaca jendela membeku. Sulur-sulur bermotif indah menjalar memenuhi permukaan bening itu. Sebuah jawaban dari Jack Frost.

"Aku tidak yakin kau menyukai hal yang sederhana, Jack Frost."

Ketika usia membuat benteng logika melebihi seharusnya, di saat itulah Jack Frost akan menghilang dari pandangan, tetapi tidak dari dunia Jamie.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

_**A/N: Agak rumit dan banyak celah yang sengaja tidak ditambal karena **_**stuck**_**. Di fict ini hanya ingin menekankan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada. Seperti bumi terhadap matahari, setiap "sesuatu" memiliki siklus. **_


End file.
